1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor rectifiers and in particular to an improved rectifier having very high voltage breakdown characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor rectifiers of the prior art have been subject to high voltage breakdown which destroys them particularly when the voltage is applied in the blocking direction and such destruction occurs at voltages which normally would be considered lower than that which would cause such breakdown.